Abuelos
by Rina Daidouji
Summary: Los años han pasado pero Naruto y Sasuke no se hacen idea a esa palaba, los incomoda y los ha llevado a una serie de peleas, las cuales se esperan que las terminen tras una ultima misión. Pasen y lean.
1. SU MISIÓN ES

**QUE TAL A TODOS, PASO DEJANDO UNA PEQUEÑA Y ALOCADA HISTORIA, ESTA CONTARA CON 6 PEQUEÑOS CAPITULOS, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **ABUELOS**

 **CAPITULO I**

" **SU MISIÓN ES…."**

No sabían por qué pero esa palabra les incomodaba aunque ya tuvieran unos años escuchándola, Sasuke miraba con rencor a Naruto pues su primogénito había sido capaz de robarle a su mayor tesoro, Naruto miraba a Sasuke con molestia pues su primogénita había cautivado el corazón de su orgullo, ambos se miraban con deseos de una batalla más, todos en la torre miraban al séptimo y octavo hokagues con una mirada de gran intriga cuando de pronto.

-Padre, dime ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá esta actitud?

-Sarada, esto no ha sido mi culpa, ha sido todo por el dobe

-¿Mi culpa teme?, permíteme recordar que tu primogénita dio inicio a esto

-Padre no insultes de esa forma a mi esposa

-Bolt hijo, es solo que él se enorgullece de lo que pasa

-Mira dobe

-¡Basta!

Silencio, Sarada se ponía de pie y miraba el reloj, con un largo suspiro baja su rostro quita sus gafas y frota su sello de centenar con su dedo índice, toma otro poco de aire y se coloca nuevamente en su asiento. A sus 36 años ella y su esposo debían arreglar el problema que sus padres habían hecho durante un largo tiempo.

-No puedo dejar que esto siga, tengo una reunión muy importante y Bolt me escoltara, por lo que estaremos fuera de la aldea una semana así que he decidido que ustedes tengan una misión conjunta

-Sarada. ¿Qué pretendes?

-Vera señor Uzumaki, usted y mi padre, se quedaran en casa con los cuatro sin que mamá o su esposa los ayuden, ¿Tu que dices Bolt?

-Bien dicho Sarada, empezaran hoy, todos tienen misión hoy, pero regresaran pronto a casa así que los deben de vigilar

-Bolt hijo espera

-No padre, esta discusión lleva ya 15 años

-¿Por qué los debemos cuidar nosotros Sarada?

-Simple padre, porque es una mision que les estoy dando como la décima Hokague y punto

Dicho lo último Sarada tomo su capa de hokague y salió, detrás de ella Bolt, el rubio miro al moreno el cual le hizo señal para que se moviera debían llegar a tiempo o conocerían el carácter furioso de la Hokague cosa que era idéntico a lo terrorífico que era el de Sakura.

Mientras que Sakura y Hinata reían en otra habitación mientras les informaban de la misión encomendada por la décima Hokague a sus maridos, Hinata con su cabello largo un poco cano pero imperceptible y un kimono lila y Sakura con una apariencia de mujer en sus 50 con un kimono corto rojo de manga larga y un pantalón blanco.

-Sabes Hinata

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Ese par se lo busco

-Tienes razón, desde que los chicos anunciaron su matrimonio los dos no han dejado de pelear

-Y más cuando escucharon su nuevo "titulo"

-Jeje si, entonces que

-No digas más, Sarada me dio un pase para ir de vacaciones esta semana, la iba a tomar con Sasuke pero ya que estarán ocupados

-Acepto, es hora que Naruto deje de pelear

-Bien, anda Hinata marchémonos antes de que los señores corran a buscarnos

-Si


	2. Ryu

**Hola a todos, bueno aquí dejo el segundo capítulo de esta corta historia, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios, saludos.**

" **Abuelos"**

 **CAPITULO II**

" **Ryu"**

La misión del séptimo y octavo hokague dio inicio, con un poco de intimidación lograron obtener el itinerario de su misión, Naruto y Sasuke entraron a la casa donde vivían Sarada y Bolt, aunque Sarada era la Hokague no quiso habitar en la mansión tradicional, quería una vida igual a la de los demás ninjas, en la entrada todo estaba ordenado meticulosamente , las pantuflas para entrar en la casa tenían las iniciales de cada uno de los habitantes, en otra estaban algunos pares para las visitas, ambos entraron y notaron que todo era impecable y meticuloso.

-Vamos teme que difícil puede ser esta misión

-Conozco a mi hija Naruto, ella lo hizo por alguna razón, no debe ser simple

-Tienes razón, Bolt disfruta de retarme y mas sin nuestras esposas para ayudarnos

-Lo primero es buscar los horarios que deja Sarada en la cocina

-¿Horarios?

-Según Sakura, lo hicieron para ordenar a los chicos y a ellos

-Está bien pues a la cocina

Igualmente la cocina estaba impecable, los manteles en orden en la mesa, en una barra desayunador un frutero lleno de manzanas y una jarra llena con agua. Como lo había escuchado un pizarrón tenia las tareas y misiones de los integrantes de la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha

-¿Qué les tocaba hacer a Sarada y Bolt teme?

-Según esto les tocaba preparar la cena

-Bien pues

-No

-Pero

-Tú eres capaz de alimentarlos con ramen

-Mira teme a

-No importa es uno contra tres, cuatro incluyéndome

-Pero teme

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de 15 años de gran parecido a Minato bastante alto, de tez blanca, , pelo rubio de punta con flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara, con ojos verdes como los de Sakura y las mismas ojeras que tuvo Itachi en vida.

-Bienvenido a casa Ryu

-Abuelo Uchiha, Uzumaki, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tu madre nos envió

-Una reunión de emergencia debo imaginar

-Tal parece ser

-Ya veo, bueno subiré a mi habitación

Naruto corrió y quedo al frente de Ryu, el chico lo miro algo extrañado

-Ryu, ¿te gustaría cenar ramen?

-Casero tal vez, instantáneo olvídalo abuelo, lo detesto

-Pero

-Lo siento abuelo pero debo estudiar unas cosas, bajare para ayudarles con la cena

-Espera Ryu

Sin mas el chico esquivo a Naruto, Sasuke casi suelta una carcajada y Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada, Sasuke se dio compostura y lo miro divertido

-Admítelo, se parecerá a tu padre y a mi hermano físicamente, pero los ojos y la forma de rechazarte es idéntica a la de Sakura a esa edad

-Lo peor es que tiene la amabilidad de Hinata para rechazarme y a la vez ayudarme

-Sabes recuerdo cuando nació Ryu

-No olvidare ese día, fue uno de los más difíciles de nuestra vida como abuelos

 _-Flash Back-_

 _El verano estaba a poco de llegar a su fin, Naruto y Sasuke analizaban una serie de documentos en la torre del Hokague, de pronto Shizune entro con una cara llena de angustia_

 _-Lords Hokagues_

 _Naruto se acercó y la acerco a la mesa, Shizune reacciono en cuanto pudo_

 _-Sarada-san_

 _Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de su hija se puso de pie y sacudió un poco a Shizune_

 _-Dime, ¿Qué le ha pasado?_

 _-Dio a luz_

 _-Shizune, pensé que era algo mas grave_

 _-Las atacaron_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-El bebe nacio y atacaron el hospital, aunque Sakura-san y Hinata-san trataron de protegerlos se llevaron al bebe_

 _Naruto vio la cara de Sasuke, pronto vino a la mente su hijo_

 _-¿Y bolt, que hizo?_

 _-Los esta siguiendo, pero_

 _-¿Pero?_

 _-Sarada-san quiere ir también_

 _No dijo mas Shizune cuando Naruto y Sasuke salieron rápidamente de la torre y corrieron al hospital. Sakura y Hinata trataban de detener a Sarada para que no saliera_

 _-No, Bolt no podrá con ellos solo, tienen a nuestro hijo_

 _-Sarada_

 _-¡Papá!_

 _-¿Hacia dónde fue Bolt?_

 _-Al norte, papa tienen a nuestro bebe_

 _-Tranquila hija_

 _Sarada vio a Naruto y sin dudarlo avanzo hacia él, aun débil por el parto Sarada cayo de rodillas pero antes de dar con el suelo Naruto la sostuvo ella se aferró a su camisa y al momento en que Naruto bajo la mirada le vio llorando a Sarada_

 _-Por favor, se lo ruego, ayude a Bolt, tienen a nuestro hijo, tienen a su nieto._

 _Naruto no dudo y la abrazo, sabia el amor que la pelinegra tenia por Bolt y por tanto el amor por el recién nacido era más, su nieto estaba en peligro, coloco a Sarada en una cama y le beso la frente como si de una niña pequeña se tratara_

 _-Tranquila, traeremos a nuestro nieto antes de que despiertes_

 _-Naruto_

 _-Ya voy Sasuke, Hinata_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Mantengan dormida a mi nuera, volveremos pronto_

 _-Está bien_

 _Ambos hokagues avanzaron en el bosque, no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado pero pronto dieron con el chacra de Bolt y Himawari quienes combatían por recuperar al bebe_

 _-Bolt_

 _-Padre_

 _-Uzumaki_

 _-Sensei_

 _-Ambos- Venimos por nuestro nieto_

 _Los ataques se volvieron aún más fuertes, de pronto Sasuke noto que uno de los ninjas enemigos había sido alcanzado por el ataque, pero dejó caer al bebe, no llegaría, el corazón de Sasuke sentía angustia, no alcanzaría al pequeño, de pronto un ataque alcanzaría al bebe, no podía explicarlo pero deseaba llegar a tiempo con toda su alma, de pronto el ataque llego a donde el recién nacido_

 _-Hermano_

 _-Nadie, nadie toca a mi hijo_

 _Bolt había recibido el ataque, Himawari, Naruto y el corrieron a donde estaba el joven rubio, el pequeño no dejaba de llorar_

 _-Himawari_

 _-Sufrio una pequeña quemadura_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Esto enfureció a Sasuke quien vio la marca que quedaba aun con la curación de Himawari, un pequeño dragón, el Uchiha junto todo su chacra posible y arrojo su ataque a los enemigos, dejando a uno vivo para informar lo que pasaría si volvían a intentar llevarse a su nieto_

 _-Llevemoslo con Sarada y Bolt_

 _-¿Si señor Uchiha?_

 _-Buen trabajo, eres un yerno digno de los Uchiha_

 _-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

-¿Sabes lo bueno de Bolt es que no es tan torpe y tonto como tu?

-Mira teme, lo bueno de Sarada es que no es una psicópata como tu

-Lo bueno de Ryu es que no se parece a ti dobe

-Pues teme me permites decir que tampoco a ti

Una nueva pelea se acercaba entre Naruto y Sasuke cuando de pronto Ryu se interpuso de manera perezosa y tomando un cartón de leche los miro

-Si se quieren matar, que sea fuera de casa, hace poco la reparamos

-¿Qué?

Otra vez la puerta se abría unos pasos se escucharon, Ryu se alejó de Sasuke y Naruto

-¡YA LLEGUE!

-Ya te escuche tonta, no grites

-Tú eres el tonto Ryu

-Ya, ya mira quienes están

-O abuelitos

Sasuke y Naruto sonreían ante quien le daba esas palabras

-Bienvenida a casa Mirei

CONTINUARA…..


	3. Mirei

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, BIEN AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, DISFRUTENLA.**

 **ABUELOS**

 **CAPITULO III**

" **Mirei"**

Sasuke y Naruto sonrían ante la joven de 12 años que estaba frente a ellos; una chica de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, nariz pequeña tal como Mikoto, sus ojos color gris-violeta como los de Kushina, frente de tamaño regularmente grande como la de Sakura, pelo azul oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda como el de Hinata, un flequillo que se lleva a la parte izquierda de su cabeza dejando un espacio con forma parecida a la de su madre Sarada, incluyendo un par de gafas en color violeta, además del sello del centenar típico de su abuela y madre.

-¿Qué los trae aquí abuelitos?

-Mirei-chan, nos quedaremos una semana con ustedes

-¿Hmp, que hicieron?

-Pues

Sasuke sonrio ante el pequeño hmp de su nieta, sabía que era algo heredado de el

-Veras Mirei tu abuelo Naruto y yo tuvimos una discusión y

-Jajajaja en la que se metieron ttebane

Naruto fue quien sonrió esta vez, el tic de los Uzumaki se hacía presente en Mirei, cosa que a Sasuke le molestaba un poco, de pronto Ryu se acercó a su hermana soltándole un ligero golpe en el hombro

-Ryu ya te he dicho que no lo hagas

-Oye el abuelo Naruto nos quiere dar de cenar ramen

-Olvídenlo

-¿Por qué Mirei-chan?

-El idiota de lee escucho que me gustaba el ramen y todo el mes pasado me servía ramen en las misiones

-¿El nieto de Rock Lee?

-Es un idiota

-¿Entonces ramen no?

-No abuelo, me apetece más una ensalada de tomates

-Oye Mirei

-¿Qué quieres Ryu?

-Quien es Kai

-Tu semejante imbécil

-Tu celular dice que tienes el mensaje de un tal Kai

-Dame eso

-Dime primero quien es

-Waaaa me las pagaras, dame mi celular

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron ante la pelea y persecución entre Mire y Ryu, jamás habían presenciado una de esas discusiones, no sabían que hacer, cuando de pronto

-Que me lo des Ryu

-Dime quien es primero

-¡shannaro!

Un golpe brutal al piso, a ambos abuelos solo les quedo mirar con asombro lo sucedido, no negaba tener el mismo temperamento que su abuela Sakura, un agujero por la pared y dos chicos persiguiéndose por la pared

-Sasuke

-No, no imagine que ya hubiera desarrollado la fuerza de Sakura

-Sasuke

-¿Qué?

-Agáchate

Sasuke volteo y observo como Ryu le arrojaba el katon no jutsu a Mirei, mientra que Mirei lo esquivaba y

-Así lo quieres Ryu entonces recibe mi Chidori

-Diablos Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Ambos abuelos miraban atónitos aquella pelea entre hermanos, ahora sabían por que su misión no era fácil.

-Sabes Naruto

-¿Qué Sasuke?

-No pensé que Mirei fuera tan fuerte

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Recuerdas cuando Mirei tenía 4 años en su primer día de clases

-Que si lo recuerdo

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por la Academia había terminado la primera semana de clases, por lo que debían recorrer la escuela para saber cómo le habían ido a los chicos de nuevo ingreso, de pronto escucharon a un grupo de niños_

 _-Frentona_

 _-Eres una tonta_

 _-Yo no soy tonta_

 _-Crees que eres más fuerte que todos por ser la boba nieta del Hokague_

 _-Claro que no_

 _-Eres fea_

 _-Y débil_

 _-Déjenme en paz_

 _Sasuke tenía deseos de intervenir ante el acto de los niños, ya que la víctima era Mirei su linda y querida nieta, pero Naruto lo detuvo, problemas de niños, los arreglarían los niños_

 _-Anda frente de marquesina_

 _-Ve llorando_

 _-Yo no lloro tontos_

 _-Uy que miedo_

 _-Ya déjenme en paz_

 _-Deberías estar tomando tu biberón_

 _-Bebita_

 _-¡Ya déjenme en paz tontos, si yo soy la nieta de los Hokague Uzumaki y Uchiha, descendiente del clan Hyuga y Haruno y si les molesta, pues!_

 _-Pues que tonta_

 _-¡Lo lamentaran después, porque me graduare antes que ustedes, seré chunin antes que ustedes, luego Jōnin y por ultimo llegare a ser Hokague!_

 _-Jajaja ya lo queremos ver tonta_

 _Una de las niñas comenzó a patearla, pero ella no se doblego, Naruto también sentía hervir su sangre ante aquel acto cruel de los niños, le recordaba su infancia, Sasuke miraba la determinación en la pequeña, una vez que los niños se retiraron ambos se acercaron a Mirei_

 _-Mirei-chan_

 _-Abuelito Naruto_

 _-Mirei_

 _-Abuelito Sasuke_

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-Sí, debo ir a entrenar_

 _-Mirei-chan, vamos por un helado primero_

 _-No, yo debo entrenar, seré tan fuerte como mis hermanos_

 _-Vamos Mirei, tranquila, tus hermanos te llevan casi dos años_

 _-No, yo seré Hokague como ustedes abuelitos_

 _-Mirei-chan_

 _Sasuke reconoció un gesto en la pequeña, lo conocía demasiado bien, se acerco y abrazo a la pequeña_

 _-Mirei, si lloras no pasara nada_

 _-Abuelito Sasuke_

 _-Anda, sé que te duele_

 _-Me duele mi estomago_

 _Naruto se acercó y subio un poco la blusa de la pequeña, había recibido los golpes sin quejarse, con ternura le beso la frente_

 _-Eres igual a tu padre de terca Mirei-chan, pero lo que dice tu abuelo Sasuke es verdad, no pasara nada si lloras_

 _-Seré débil._

 _-No, anda llora_

 _Sin más la niña se aferró a la camisa de Sasuke y soltó a llorar, lloro tanto que Naruto lloro un poco con ella, y Sasuke solo le abrazaba y olía su cabello_

 _-Eres igual de llorona que tu abuela Sakura_

 _-Mirei-chan, ¿sabes que significa tu nombre?_

 _-No_

 _-Siginifica el futuro y lo que les dijiste a esos niños se hará realidad, tú serás más fuerte_

 _La pequeña Mirei quedo dormida en brazos de Sasuke, Naruto le miro y ambos caminaron al Hospital de Konoha, Sakura algo alterada y molesta curo a la pequeña, Hinata le cuido ya que sus padres estaban en una misión, dos años pasaron y Mirei se graduó de la academia y a los 7 años se convirtió en Chunin y a los 10 en Jōnin cosa que dejo a sus abuelos orgullosos al presumirlo en la academia, donde les divertía ver la cara de miedo de los niños que habían golpeado a Mirei en su primer día._

 _-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

-El primero en entrenarla fue Ryu

-Luego tú teme, aunque pensaste que no te descubriríamos

-Sakura hizo lo suyo con la fuerza

-Hinata le enseño las técnicas que podía de Taijutsu

-Sarada se encargó de su control de chacra

-Y veo que Bolt le enseño el rasengan

De pronto una explosión Ryu y Mirei quedaron en el suelo, Naruto y Sasuke corrieron a ellos y los ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

-Sabes teme

-Dime dobe

-Quedaron en empate

-Sí, aun les falta más fuerza

-El timbre sono y una voz se escucho en la entrada

-Hola, Mirei soy yo Kai

-¿Qué? Ay no, ay no Kai

Naruto y Sasuke quedaron perplejos ante la reacción de Mirei la cual con precaucion fue a la entrada del recibidor

-Hola Kai

-Mirei, ¿Estas bien?

-He a si

-Te envie un mensaje

-Lo, lo siento, yo pues no pude leerlo

Naruto casi se moria en ese momento, la timidez de Hinata con el en la infancia se manifestaba en Mirei con el chico

-Oye Ryu

-Si abuelo Uchiha

-¿Quién es él?

-El nieto de Yamanaka e Inuzuka

Naruto y Sasuke lo analizaron era idéntico a Kiba, solo que con la sonrisa pacificia de Sai y la piel tan blanca como la de Ino, de pronto un ladrido

-Lo prometido Mirei una pequeña compañera para ti

-Gracias Kai

-De nada cuídala mucho

-Si

-Y revísate la herida en tu frente

-¿Herida?

Un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por la frente de Mirei cuando una voz se hizo presente en medio de los dos chicos

-Yo me encargare Kai, gracias

-A si nos vemos

-Hermano

Sasuke, Naruto y Ryu rieron ante la forma en que Kai había sido intimidado por el chico recién llegado

-Mirei, ¿de nuevo te debo curar?

-Lo siento hermano

-Ryu quedo igual o peor

-Igual

-Tks, ¿cuándo entenderán?

Ambos se adentraron a la sala donde los otros tres los esperaban Naruto y Sasuke le miraron

-Buenas tardes abuelos

-Ambos- Bienvenido a casa Kazuo

CONTINUARA…


	4. Kazou

**Queridos lectores dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero estén disfrutando de esta alocada idea de la más loca escritora, dejen sus comentarios.**

 **ABUELOS**

 **CAPITULO IV**

" **Kazou"**

Sasuke y Naruto miraban al chico que iniciaba un proceso de curación ante la herida de Mirei, este era un chico de 14 años de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta la espalda tal como Neji en vida, pero con el cabello colgando cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo como lo usaba Itachi, los ojos eran color azul como los de Naruto, y tenía el sello de centeanar justo como Mirei, Sarada y Sakura, pero la cara de seriedad ante su hermana menor era como la de Sasuke ante situaciones que reprobaba

-Bien termine, es tu turno Ryu

-Estoy bien Kazuo

-Anda, que los golpes de Mirei no son cualquier cosa

-Apresúrate Ryu que Kazuo se va a enojar

Kazou miro seriamente a su hermana la cual le miro con algo de terror y respeto a la vez, de pronto la sonrisa cálida y amable que tenía Kushina en vida se manifestó en el joven, haciendo que Mirei le sonriera también de pronto la golpeo en la frente justo como lo hacía Itachi a Sasuke en la infancia.

-Hermano, me dolió

-Anda, ve a bañarte e instalar el cachorro que te dio Kai

-Si

-Luego baja y ayuda a los abuelos con la cena

-Entendido

-Ryu

-Ya anciano ¿Qué me toca?

-Tú y yo repararemos este desastre

-¿Yo? Pero fue Mirei

-Gracias a tus provocaciones, la conoces sabes que siempre busca mostrarnos su fuerza

-Eres demasiado compasivo, ahhhhh me duele

-Cállate Ryu

Sasuke y Naruto miraban como Kazou ponía en orden a su hermano mayor y hermana menor, por lo que se volvieron a la concina y observaban la pizarra de deberes

-Teme, creo que ya se de quien es la idea de esto

-Él es ordenado y metódico como Sakura

-Pacifico y terrorífico cuando lo hacen enojar, igual a Hinata

-Sabes dobe, me alegro que lograra su sueño

-¿Cuál era su sueño teme?

-¿No recuerdas?

-Sinceramente no

-Era cuando tenía 10 años y regreso de una misión de rango C en la que lo enviaron junto a Mirei y Ryu

-¿El día que le pidió ayuda a Sakura y Hinata?

-Exacto

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _El pequeño Kazou corría con su pequeña hermanita inconsciente en la espalda, estaba gravemente herida, Ryu también estaba herido pero aún se podía mover, el jōnin asignado con ellos no lo había logrado, había muerto justo en la entrada de la aldea, una misión de escoltar a un Feudal era una trampa para atacar a los nietos del séptimo y octavo Hokagues como pudo corrió ayudando a su hermano a entrar al hospital, a la entrada se encontraba Ino esperándolos_

 _-Buen trabajo Kazou, yo me are cargo de ellos_

 _-No, los dejare en manos de mi abuela Sakura_

 _-Pero_

 _-¡No! Ellos están así por protegerme, yo los cuidare ahora_

 _-Kazou espera_

 _El niño no espero corrió al consultorio de su abuela, la cual lo mira demasiado sorprendida, pero sin palabra alguna lo asistió, Ino trato de explicar lo sucedido pero Sakura le dijo que iniciaran las curaciones, el pequeño Kazou salió del consultorio y camino a la sala de espera donde estaba Naruto y Sasuke_

 _-Kazou-chan_

 _-Abuelito Naruto_

 _-¿Qué paso?_

 _-Ellos, ellos, están heridos por mi culpa_

 _Comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarse_

 _-Kazou deja de llorar_

 _-Sasuke_

 _-Calla Naruto, dime ¿Qué paso?_

 _-Llevábamos al supuesto feudal que pidió ayuda a mamá y entonces cuando revisamos su caravana él no estaba y_

 _-Kazou, cálmate_

 _-Unos ambus nos comenzaron a atacar, yo iba a ser atacado cuando Mirei se interpuso en el ataque y recibió un primer ataque_

 _-Kazou, ¿lograste reconocer algún símbolo o algo?_

 _-Solo que se querían llevar a Mire, pero al ver que no podían atraparla se enfocaron en Ryu_

 _-Pero él tampoco fue fácil de cazar_

 _-Entonces fueron por mí, pero Mirei se interpuso otra vez y recibió el ataque y cuando nos volverían a atacar Ryu se hizo cargo, yo me quería pelear pero_

 _-¿Pero?_

 _-Mirei dijo que no me metiera que yo era su médico ninja y que el medico jamás se debe dejar herir porque es quien cura a los demás_

 _-¿Medico ninja?_

 _-Abuelo Sasuke, Abuelo Naruto, por favor les pido que me entrenen más duro para combatir y evitar ser herido_

 _-Kazou-chan, Sasuke y yo te ayudaremos con gusto_

 _-Gracias_

 _Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a la sala de espera, Kazou se puso de pie como si de un adulto se tratara_

 _-Abuela Sakura ¿Cómo están mis hermanos?_

 _-Están bien Kazou, Ryu dice que hiciste un poco de curación en ambos, eso ayudo a mantener consiente a Ryu y que Mirei llegara sin daños graves_

 _-¿En serio si sirvió?_

 _-Si_

 _-Abuela Hinata_

 _-¿Qué pasa Kazou?_

 _-¿Crees que si uso el sharingan puedas enseñarme el ataque de ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras?_

 _-Podremos intentarlo_

 _-Gracias abuelita, abuela Sakura_

 _-Dime_

 _-¿Puedes entrenarme en ninjitsu medico?_

 _-Kazou eso implica_

 _-Tengo un buen control de chacra, mamá y papá me han enseñado y se las reglas de la Hokague Tsunade, Mirei me las enseño_

 _-¿Mirei?_

 _-Sí, ella las tomo de tu oficina y las memorizo e hizo que yo las aprendiera y además para romper las primeras tres reglas he acumulado suficiente chacra para tener el sello de centenar_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _El pequeño niño se concentró y respiro poco a poco el sello se hizo presente dejando a los 4 abuelos anonadados ante lo realizado por Kazou, Sakura le miraba a ella le había costado 3 años en lograr ese cumulo de chacra_

 _-Kazou_

 _-¿Si abuela?_

 _-¿Desde cuándo tu acumulaste chacra?_

 _-Yo llevo mmm 6 meses cuando Mirei me arrastro a la biblioteca_

 _-¿Espera, ella?_

 _-Lo ha estado acumulando un año más o menos según me dijo_

 _-Vaya_

 _-Sakura_

 _-Sakura-chan_

 _-Bien lo dice su nombre, este niño es tan pacífico y tranquilo que por eso logro el sello, no dudo que Mirei lo logre también_

 _-¿Entonces, me entrenaras abuela?_

 _-Con mucho gusto_

 _-Siiii, puedo ver a mis hermanos_

 _-Si_

 _El pequeño corrió a la habitación de sus hermanos, Ryu trataba de cortar una manzana para Mirei pero aún se encontraba débil_

 _-Ryu_

 _-Kazou_

 _-Dejalo, yo lo hare, ¿Quieres una también?_

 _-Bueno ya que tú lo harás_

 _-Mirei_

 _-Dime hermano_

 _-Te prometo a ti y a Ryu que seré un medica ninja de la calidad de la abuela Sakura y con la fuerza de la abuela HInata y que siempre estaré para curarlos a los dos._

 _-Ya, no seas un lloron Kazou_

 _-Ryu deja en paz a Kazou_

 _-Basta los dos, ahora coman y a dormir_

 _-Qué carácter_

 _-No te lo tomes tan enserio de ser medico_

 _Sasuke y Naruto miraban esa escena, les parecía cómico pero a la vez importante pues eran un equipo ejemplar, era verse como cuando eran integrantes del equipo 7, sin más entraron a la habitación y Kazou los miro, Sasuke se acercó y le revolvió el cabello_

 _-Sabes, cuando estaba herido tu abuela Sakura cortaba manzanas para mí, como lo estás haciendo con tus hermanos ahora_

 _-¿En serio?_

 _Naruto puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño el cual le miro con una sonrisa llena de esperanza_

 _-Y también era igual de gruñona y nos hacía estar quietos, aunque la paciencia de tu cuidado es como tu abuela Hinata_

 _-Abuelitos_

 _-Ambos- Serás un gran medico Kazou_

 _-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

-Vaya no puedo creer que los tres crecieran tan rápido

-Naruto, lo mismo pensamos de Sarada y Bolt

-Lo se, Ryu esta por cumplir los 16, luego Kazou 15 y Mirei 13

-Abuelo Sasuke

-¿Si Kazou?

-Mirei ya viene con las compras, Ryu y yo estamos por terminar de reparar la casa

-Bien

-Puedes ayudarla con la cena

-Está bien

-Y yo Kazou-chan

-Mmmm bueno tú quieres ramen abuelo, te parece si nos ayudar a terminar de ordenar y le pido a Mirei que te prepare un ramen instantáneo

-Bien. Sasuke teme suerte con la cena

-Suerte chicos, puede que el Dobe de Naruto rompa más de lo que ayude

-Abuelito Sasuke ayúdame

-Claro Mirei

-Abuelo Naruto

-Ya voy Ryu, eres escandaloso

-No te mordiste la lengua

Hubo un momento de paz en la casa, Mirei y Sasuke teminaron la cena donde Ryu y Kazou leían algunos pergaminos y Naruto miraba televisión, Sasuke se dispuso a tomar te antes de la cena y se sento junto de Naruto cuando Mirei llego corriendo y se coloco en medio de sus hermano

-Odiosa, quítate

-Mirei, te he dicho que no hagas eso

-Cállense los dos, miren recogí su obsequio antes de regresar de mi misión

-Vaya esta genial

-Es un buen diseño

-Si lo sé, Kai lo dibujo

-Al menos sirve de algo

-Ryu

-Ya Kazou sabes que me gusta molestarla

-Tonto

-Mirei

-Perdón

Naruto y Sasuke se sintieron intrigados por la conversación de los chicos

-Mirei-chan

-¿Si abuelito?

-¿De qué están hablando?

-Viejo mañana es el cumpleaños del enano

-¿Mañana?

-Si abuelo Naruto, mañana cumple 7 años

-No lo recordaba

-¿Y dónde está?

-Debe estar en la academia entrenando aún

-¿Aún?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron y en común acuerdo se pusieron de pie, los chicos entendieron la misma mirada y dejaron partir a sus abuelos, pronto llegaron a la academia pero no estaba ahí, un guardia menciono que estaba en un campo de entrenamiento, en efecto un niño de 7 años estaba ahí

-Narusuke

-Hmm, viejos

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
